Naruto the swamp witch
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: a naruto and the witch and the hundred knight crossover it's on here so it's actually seen naruto x metallia. After Metallia messed up a potion brew she was sent to the elemental nations to find the only other being with magic power. Godlike naruto and Metallia.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea yea i know you're pissed but the reason why this is in disgaea crossovers is because no one will see this fic if it is under witch and the hundred knight and Naruto and Metallia's powers are from her dlc in disgaea d2 and 5 and maybe some from her game but based off her disgaea form so i'm sorry. As you can see this is 100% Naruto x Metallia they maby some witch and the hundred knight characters in this but only so Naruto and Metallia can kick there ass and not adding to the pairing because this Metallia is not the sharing type and if this goes well they may go back the the witch and the hundred knight universe to do stuff there but for now stuck in the Naruto universe and Naruto is becoming a swamp witch because witch craft is only said to be magical abilities linking to devil worship it's just a stereotype that witches are girls coming from witches are ugly and this mostly applied to old women in the middle ages so basically a male Metallia in some cases.**

 **Ok long stuff over disclaimer don't own Naruto witch and the hundred knight or the small bit of Disgaea (like spells and stuff)**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **demon/spell talking"** " _ **demon/spell thinking"**_

 **May be bad spelling or grammar sorry but just deal it's not that bad**

 **1 2 3 start**

"Ok now the extract of death goes in the with dream herb and finally for dimension ore annnnnd there this should allow me to walk out of the swamp and burn that evil forest whore to a pile of ash that and get drop into my swamp after other than that I need to go for broke and summon 'him',but either way that fucking bitch will die and I get to spread my swamp." spoke the great all powerful swamp witch Metallia,she is a curvy woman with a perfect body filling out her low amount of clothes nicely having a black with white lines skimpy top and puffy jeans with designs on them 2 runes,a small scarf looking thing on her neck to black and also striped wristbands she has a fanged grin,emerald green eyes and to finish off her witch look she was a big black witches hat with a purple eye and a multicolored flame at the point of her hat plus under her hat she has long blonde hair with some of it braided. **(how she normally looks)**

After she finished speaking her plan to herself the pot sharted bubbling and spewing magic shocking the swamp witch. "W-what the hell,I did this perfectly so why is this happening." she said trying to figure out why this happened.

Then her butler Arlecchino came down and seeing that she was preparing some sort of potion he said "aaaa mater Lia I forgot to tell you I made some swamp frog soup about 2 hours ago I do hope you cleaned the brewing pot out." he said in his normal slightly uncaring tone

"You did WHAT,and I told you it's METALLIA!" she shouted at him and shot a fireball at him and sent her butler through a random portal sending him who knows where.

Suddenly the whole mansion started to shake as it and the whole swamp was sent through a dimensional portal to who knows where and all the great witch of the swamp had to say was "fuck."

 **10 seconds earlier at the edge of the swamp**

Very few had the information that Totopepe was a very cruel being and while Luchine/'Lana' said to leave her be for now but did not listen,Totopepe took some magic sealing cuffs and a dagger so he could 'have fun with his Lia' because he is a sick fuck but when he got there the dimensional portals deadly energies latched onto him and proceeded to slowly atomize him over the course of 24 hours of pure agony,but nobody cared not even the viewers,fuck your 4th wall.

 **Back with Metallia and the plot not the author therapy segment**

"Uuuuuuuuu my head,what the fuck happened,wait that potion messed up and I think it made a dimensional rip well i'm not dead or dieing so my swamp is here thankfully. The witch said pulling her even larger hat out of her face."Wait larger…...i'm 6 again,mother fucking whore bag of ass shit fuck!" she said out loud because she was now a kid again and she had lost her perfect 18 year old looking body that she was secretly quite proud of.

After she grew her hat magically into a cloak but it still had the pointy hat part **(1)** then she wrapped around herself while she dropped her feet in her swamp mud bath and pouted angrily as she thought about what she should do.

After about half an hour she used some of her magic (that had sadly depleted with her age,but she at least kept her knowledge.) and found there where life signs about 10 minutes on her broom at full speed making it about 20 miles away.

 **15 minutes later**

She was finally at the settlement because of the fact there was a large forest in her way and her max speed was lower because of her magic drain.

She cast a low level cloaking spell on herself because she sensed that people hear did not have lots of magic power the only thing that did was one life sign that was about 70% as strong as her own." _hopefully it's someone from my world with that power it must have been a witch spying on me,it's not that whore first because i know her magical energy anywhere it reeks of deceit and second I know that skank would never go near by beautiful swamp."_ she thought think about who could this magical energy be coming from.

When the cloaked Metallia got there she saw something she did not believe, there was a blond boy with only rugged and ripped and bloody brown trousers and he was covered with bloody and strangely rapidly closing stab wounds that were giving of steam,then she saw a group of adults walking away all cheering and carrying bloody tools and other objects with some guys in masks patting them on the back with the mob leader shaking hands with a grey haired guy with a red scarf and a dog mask and was being given a big stack of green paper which she assumed was some sort of money, like shells in her world,quickly picking up the boy and teleporting them back to her swamp witch took a lot out of her with her new pathetic power,then she noticed something she did not start dieing when she left then she noticed a strange green glow from her cloak hat and saw it was a green gem. " _Hey I guess in that fuck up with the potion I ended up crystallizing some of the swamp mana,but I need to make more it is quite hard making these things but maybe my vassal here can help."_ was what Metallia was thinking looking at the glowing green gem.

"Now to get a swamp affinity potion,if what i can read from with boy is true then I should be able to get a powerful apprentice." she said before walking away from her bedroom

 **3 hours later**

"Uuuuu great another mob,i'm gonna feel this for a week,*cough cough*,*cough cough cough*, I can't breath." he said choking at the end because of the swamp and Metallia charm has worn off not protecting him from the smog. "Here drink his." Metallia said as she made him drink some green stuff in a glass bottle. "Better." she asked a little bitterly mainly because she has had no interaction with people for most of her long life. After Naruto had finished the named 'swamp affinity potion' he started to rub his eyes and said "w-what the hell did you make me drink,fuck my eyes sting so much." he finished showing he also had a swearing habit like the resident great witch,after about 10 seconds he opened his eyes showing they were exactly the same as Metallia's eyes."I made you drink a potion that will attune you to my swamp witch we are currently in,you can now use it's power and survive in it glorious majesty,my name is Metallia the great swamp witch and you are now my vassal." she said explaining things to him."what the hell is a vassal?" he said not knowing what the word means because he is only 6."basicly you are my slave." she said doing her well known sadistic smirk." Hey I did not agree to that!" Naruto said sounding quite pissed at this girl that looks about the same age as him. "Wellllll I guess I could make you some sort of apprentice of mine because you seem to be the only person with magical ability here." she said to him hopefully he aggread and helped her spread her swamp mud around this new world and the great thing about that his,she detected no pillars blocking her swamp meaning this should be alot easier then in her own world.

 **1 day later**

After Naruto told Metallia about some of the new world she was in and her explaining how she got here with her butler making the potion mess up,Metallia then decided to then start his training.

"Here read this on magic manipulation then we can get started." she said before throwing him a book and the she herself left the room. After she came back he said "hey I can't understand this language." "but how it's the same as it is here,unless." she finished be for channeling small amounts of magic into his body making multiple strange marking appear on his body." the fuck, seals." she said before casting a rune breaker spell making all the marking on his back fadeaway,then suddenly causing red energy to spurt out and latch onto her body then when it was over they both passed out.

 **Combined mindscape**

"What the hell was that." Metallia said waking up and suddenly feeling this new power coursing through her, after kic-nugging her apprentice awake." hey do you know where we are?" she asked him,after a head shake she looked around and said " well let's she where this goes *sniff* well at least this place has swamp mud and air." she said pointing to the only path since they were backed up against a wall and with Naruto agreeing with both her statements,the latter being agreed with because of the fact that Naruto is beginning to love being in the swamp mainly because of the potion but also because Metallia is the first real friend he has ever had.

After about 5 minutes of walking they ended up at a large cage,and then a glowing pair of eyes opened and the mud began to give it's strange green glow showing it was a cage with 2 giant fox's each having 4 tails and one seaming like it had been cut of partially.

" **So my container and new container are finally here,welcome I am the kyuubi,but sense you are beginning to hate the hidden leaf village as much as we do you may call us kurama."** they both said in sync.

"So you're the reason why everybody hate me so much instead of being killed 6 years ago you were sealed within me,you ruined my life you fucker but why are there 2 of you!" Naruto raged at them and then being confused at the fact there are multiple kyuubi's. " **Well that's because that witch their destroyed all the seals on your body placed by that fucker the 3rd hokage and when she did that she messed this seal up good first giving me back my yin chakra then splitting me in two and sending 4.5 of my tails to you girl,then you Naruto keeping the other half of me,and the reason for me attacking that village is because the 3rd had a plan to get his power back making your also corrupt parents die but that whore of a mother of your ran off and is now in kiri and getting constant reports on your suffering,and the reason I know all this is because there is a small amount of my chakra still with her allowing to spy on her to a small degree."** bother kyuubi's explained." **But if you don't believe me here are your dad's memories."**

Naruto and Metallia were then assaulted by the corrupt things that Minato Namikaze did,drugs bribery and the only reason naruto was born was to be a weapon,at that moment naruto promised himself that he would watch the hidden leaf village burn and he had idea's of how to do it too.

"Kyuubi what did the other seals placed on me do he asked wanting to know what the old hokage had done to him. " **Mainly just loyalty,mental ability and power repression,basicly everything you need to have a shitty ninja career."** one of the kyuubi's said to him."Well come on then we need to get you at least a bit powerful I will not let you drag the name of swamp witch though the mud." Metallia said with a huff not wanting this currently weak boy the ruin her reputation "wait aren't all witches meant to be girls." Naruto said remembering the stories he said in old thrown out books. "No you are classified as a witch if you use the art's of witchcraft, that's just a stupid stereotype,now let's go you." Metallia said correcting Naruto,then walking towards a white glowing doorway.

 **Back in Metallia's training/experiment room** **(the room you are in after you kill the dragon and get out of Metallia's mind)**

"Here,these are yours." Metallia said handing Naruto A hat like hers and a broom,the hat was only slightly different than hers with the eye being swamp green the flame at the point was black and red other then that they are exactly the same. After he put it on Metallia said she was going to get some real clothes not just her hat she had left Naruto tried doing this shadow clone thing his 'father' knew after asking his kyuubi to give him some chakra to cast the jutsu he had 30 clones and started to read some of the MANY books Metallia had.

After Metallia had finished getting some real clothes and brung Naruto a black t shirt he she was shocked to find so many of him,when the real Naruto looked to Metallia she had a t shirt like him and a pair of puffy trousers and some shoes that curved at the end she then asked "Why did you make so many clones?" "Well Kurama said that I get the memories of them so I can read 30 books at once if you think about it." he said explaining it to her. "Hmmmm yes now I look through that Hokage or whatever's memories,this chakra energy seen quick useful." she said getting a smirk at how powerful she can be when she get's back to her world with the fact she can make more of the green crystal and the chakra substance making up for her close combat strength,she hated to admit it but all witch's only really relied on their magic no hand to hand power what so ever which caused some witches to be killed with having their weak bodies broken making it unable to cast spells and then they were executed and the same thing happend to a few if they ran out of magic power now learning that there is a new energy source she can use she had only one thought " _Now I can become the most powerful female witch ever,with Naruto learning too he will probably be the most powerful male witch ever,not that there is too much competition anyway male witches are rare,magically powerful males normally just do demon transformations and become extremely fucked up and they make those sick savage tribes."_ she finished thinking to herself

 **Back with totopepe because the time flows differently**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** aaaaaaaaaaaaaa **aaaaaaaaaaaaa** aaaaaaaaaaaaaa **aaaaaa."** he screamed in pure AGONY and constantly switch between his human and true sickining demon form as the diemention energys were currently SLOWLY amomaizing his VERY small manhood the only reason he was abel to kill by rape was because he kinda faked it,killing them by just punching there gut open because it only really ammounted to about 0.5 inches in deamon form,and this readers is called karma,fucking your 4th wall and author therapy.

 **Back with plot again (sorry must vent anger at the 'true ending' which we all know is a bad ending and the 'bad ending' is the true and canon ending')**

"Well first there are some rules I must tell you,you are now bonded with the swamp like me and needs it's power to live,but what I can do is crystallize some of the swamps mana which works like a battery we can go outside but the crystals power will drain and if we run out are magic power will drain until we get back to the swamp or die." Metallia explained while reading a large forbidden text and gathering some green energy in her hand which Naruto assumed was mana all ready having a basic understanding of it because the clones dispelled and gave him the information in the books,thus Naruto at least knew some of the basics of mana.

"So basicly don't leave the swamp and read so I know enough so you can start training me yourself." Naruto said currently switching books."Yes and when I am teaching you my art since you naturally find chakra easier to control you help me in learning to use it better." Metallia confirmed.

 **4 days later**

After 4 day Naruto now had adept knowledge of the art of witchery and found that his strongest non unique element was death or dark magic obviously all in all his strongest magic was the swamp magic only useable by swamp beings and was currently learning to summon the power of acidic and poisonous swamps and is learning the powers of death witchery from one of Metallia's oldest books known only as the power of Gig,in the book he was said to be an ancient being of immense power and was said to be a god of death,obviously Naruto had no hope of being was powerful has this so called Gig was from testing he could only recreate a tiny inch,if that of his power remaking his moves was kinda easy but NEVER to his level because simply this Gig was nothing less than a god. He had been able to find an old seal for this Gig entity,a blade that held his power it had no name so Naruto and Metallia named it, the ethereal nether demon or just END for stort due to the fact that the entity Gig was an ender of worlds. **(this is not really a crossover with soul nomad he will just use a few things gig can do only edited and Naruto's sword END is just the onyx blade.)**

And now Naruto had a green ring on thanks to Metallia finishing the mana crystallization so naruto and Metallia could walk out of the swamp for about 6 hours tops before there power started to drain,and so this keeped happening Metallia would be mastering chakra then one day Naruto blew up the bath in the bathroom making it so they had to clean themselves in the swamp which also doubled as a swimming pool.

 **Back in the hidden leaf village**

"Where is my weapon answer me dog!" the 3rd hokage Hiruzen sarutobi shouted at the grey haired dog masked anbu."How should I know wear that thing went last I saw him he was busy getting his skull caved in." the man in the dog mask said not giving a single shit about the fact a 6 year old was getting beaten to death.

"Well I have a lock on his chakra let's wait about 2 years then he will be so desperate to come back he will beg us." the 3rd hokage laughed as he lit his pipe.

 **2 years later Metallia's and Naruto's swamp**

As the scouting party of Hiruzen,dog aka Kakashi and his anbu they where getting close they saw that a swamp was suddenly there where they remember there being grassland just a few years ago,so how wcould this have happend in about 4 years and from the look of the green gas everywhere this swamp was bad ,very bad.

After the corrupt leaf ninja entered the swamp they started to slightly gag on the air there large amount of chakra the only thing keeping them alive, after wandering through the swamp they soon found a thing walking up to them it looked like it was in some ruined old butler suit and was made of metal. "Aaaaa hello I am Arlecchino master Metallia's and master Naruto's humble butler they have been expecting you…..yes." the now named Arlecchino said in his normal and still uncaring tone as he walked away.

After just waiting a bit then an older taller Metallia and a Naruto with more whitish silver hair and he to was older looking and taller much more for 2 years time but now he was not extremely malnourished.

"So you and your pathetic excuse for ninja finally decided to come get me huh,useless." Naruto said in a dark and more charismatic tone then they were used to.

"Naruto good to see you my boy how about you get out of this disgusting swamp with us and I will treat you to some ramen,what do you say." the 3rd said putting on a happy and friendly tone trying to convince Naruto to come back without trouble.

"The fuck you'd just say." Metallia said getting extremely pissed at the fact this old man was first trying to bullshit Naruto her only real friend ever **(H knight can't speak so not counting him because Naruto can have fun and talk to her)** and second just dissed their swamp,so she was pretty pissed.

"Cut the bullshit I know everything all thanks to my new buddy and witchcraft teacher the great swamp witch Metallia and her protege apprentice,Me and second I know that ramen is poisoned so don't give me that shit and I hate ramen now,and number three you dissed are swamp i'mma beat the shit out of you." Naruto said getting pissed at the hokage all the while the 3rd trying to activate the loyalty seals,when he found out it failed he had a hidden hand gesture causing the other ninja to surround Arlecchino and dog was currently holding him up by his neck.

When this happend Metallia was VERY pissed and was unknowingly using the kyuubi chakra.

"You dare come hear and think you can own this place,i'll kill you where you stand." Metallia said having her face shadowed by her hat.

One of the more sick anbu with the other went over to Metallia to hold her down and hopefully (in his mind) be giving permission to have his way with her like he did with those homeless iwa kids that one time in the war,thanks to the negative emotion sensing from kyuubi and magic both the witches could now read minds to an extent and as soon as Metallia read his mind she snapped with rage then suddenly a dark blood red and black energy vortex and when the vortex cleared up. An older Metallia with short dark hair but still her horns was standing with on foot caving the nameless anbu's skull in,she was now carrying a large black cleaver like blade with an eye in her right hand and in her left a small similar looking tanto. **(her tochka blade form the revival edition when you can play was her and the dagger just think the big ass sword but a tanto.)**

She was now aring a small top that stayed on somehow (Naruto just chocked it up to magic)

And her normal trousers just bigger and rather than her normal choker looking thing she now had a red long flapping scarf and the current rapists (all the living ninja) in the room all looked at her very voluptuous body with lust thinking of what they would do if they knock her out.

"I'll end you fuckers to dare touch my apprentice and to look at me with those dirty and disgusting thoughts of yours and finally for insulting our swamp!" she said suddenly the tanto ended up in one of the random anbu's skull then bisecting the next one with the tochka cleaver,then suddenly beheading 2 and she then continued through all of the 15 anbu with them some guy tried to capture her with wood and the envisioning what he would do after,needless to say he is currently bleeding out from lack of small scrotum, after the mass slaughter and display of speed by the used to be 8 girl,dog the the 3rd dropped Naruto and left,but not before she sent a magic note via tochka windmill shuriken ending up in dogs left shoulder.

After she dumped the bodies in the swamp to add to it's power another vortex appeared and a passed out normal 8 year old Metallia was lying down in the dirt,after Naruto get over his shock he said."Arlecchino bring her inside to rest." Naruto said simply before heading to their shared bedroom with Arlecchino following carrying Metallia bridal style.

 **24 hours later**

After a long rest Metallia finally woke up after her vision cleared she saw a Naruto with large bangs under his eyes surrounded by energy drinks rubbing her left hand affectionately when he asked."What was that Metallia,how did you do that?" seeing the look on his face Metallia knew he was worried about her and it looks like he had not slept since she had been resting."I-I don't know I was just so angry then it's like my body acted on my own,but have you not slept,you stupid asshole!" she said scolding him for do something that stupid." **I believe I can explain that."** Naruto's Kurama said with Metallia's kurama being asleep." **what happened was that you got so angry that you took lots of the other one's chakra and took all your magic and pushed it into your body making you have phenomenal speed and power until the power you pushed into your body burns out,you will also look like that when you run out of magic power the difference is the scarf you get when in that form shows the power of your body,long you used the appropriately named demon form,short you ran out of magic and are currently dieing."** the awake kyuubi explained shedding some light on what Metallia just did.

"Well good thing it's not permanent I like my hair." Metallia said getting out of bed and knocking the exhausted Naruto out and putting him in her place of the bed and then getting out another forbidden text and sitting on the chair Naruto was just on."But your my asshole." she said to herself little did she know Naruto was still a little bit confused and managed to her that before falling asleep.

 **Woot this was long so if you want to know how arlecchino is alive and there Metallia used a lot of magic to teleport him through dimensions**

 **This is the image I got the inspiration for the hat cloak thing.**

its from an artist on D art called zArisu and the pic called '...' sorry I could not post the url

 **Give me any ideas and review you want I really like reading them I hope you enjoyed and tell me did you like what I did with Metallia's 'demon form'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to fate burn for his kind words I love to hear your reviews. I think I may get to start of canon in this chap and if I feel like it maybe bell test and just letting you know Naruto and Metallia are 3 years older than the rookie 9 well 8 in this story so they will be 13 and Naruto and Metallia will be 16 and for anybody that wants to know my oc birthday for Metallia it's the 25th of october (the 25 linking to the release date of 25 of july for her game,this will matter later)**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking."_ " **demon/other speaking and spells."** " _ **demon/other thinking and spells."**_

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or the witch and the hundred knight or any other game I link to on a small level.**

 **1 2 3 start**

 **4 years after last time,the swamp**

After the incident with the leaf nin and the note Metallia left them saying that when they are 16 you may enter them in one of their teams their reason,they are bored, the 3rd and others were thinking they could get their weapon back and the fact they wanted to make the strange girl breeding stock or the 'last' uchihas breeder so they accepted not before the note blew up in flames give everyone in the room 2nd degree burns.

Currently Metallia and Naruto where sparing,Naruto was using END and Metallia was in her demon form blades,long scarf and all.

" **Another dimension**." is what Naruto said before opening a portal to a small pocket dimension with lots of acidic and toxic swamp mud in it before suddenly trapping Metallia in it,this was based off the original ' **another dimension** ' but he could only move targets to this pocket dimension not like Gig who assaulted the target's body with dimensional energies,ripping them apart but Naruto had to settle for this.

After about 1 minute Metallia was thrown out of the pocket dimension,not at all damaged just a bit wet with swamp mud because has a swamp witch she as well as Naruto are totally immune to the deadly nature of the swamp,speaking of the swamp the swamp fairy Mani had gone slightly insane rattling on about someone named Niike and calling herself Aguni but that's for another time.

Currently Naruto was barely fending off Metallia lighting fast and unholy strong attacks from both her tanto named black lightning or the BL,and the tochka cleaver,as Naruto was hardly beating off Metallia with END he was keeping an eye on her shortening scarf she had been in her demon form for an hour now,Metallia focus most of her demon form training on it using less power so she could fight for longer she was up to 1 hour this time she had beaten her record by 5 minutes and was still going but she was panting heavily and her attacks were hitting less hard,

After another 5 minutes Naruto saw she was going to fall and quickly caught her and took her inside bridal style and laid her on the bed and then to go for a shower/swim in the mud lake.

 **30 minutes later**

"Your getting better everyday Naru." Metallia said as she walked down stairs still with short black hair and her scarf being very short,but she would be fine in about 5 hours.

"Of course I am Lia I had an excellent teacher." he said handing her some anima,a snack he and her greatly enjoyed. "ME-TA-LLI-A!" she said in annoyance as her birth name was used."NA-RU-TO!" he said back with a smile as they both started laughing and had some more anima then the soup Arlecchino had made as they were both smiling true smiles something very rare before the entry of Metallia to this world,with the fact that all of Naruto's where fake and Metallia only had sadistic smirks which she still did but now she smiled she was happy and content,with Naruto over the last 6 years she felt content with her existence,maybe for the first time in her life.

 **2.9ish years later october 10th,the swamp**

Well they were meant to be celebrating Naruto's 15th birthday right now,Naruto and Mani were currently dealing with the Mani problem it turns out the swamp is the dead body of an ancient entity called Niike and Metallia was made from a 'world seed' and Naruto because the potion had parts of another world seed he was linked to Niike from the moment he drank that potion when he was 6.

Metallia was currently using all her power to seal Niike away and Naruto had found her floating in the air in her now 14 year old body and she was looking more like her old self every day with her chest size being mid C's so they were on there way to her old D's she is currently wearing a smaller version of her normal clothes when she was in her 18 looking form she has mastered the demon form so she looks the same age when she uses it draining less magic power.

"Naruto what are you doing here,go i'm using all my power to seal away Niike and Aguni." Metallia said sounding annoyed that Naruto came here.

"You fucking idiot." the now blonde haired **(will explain at ending AN)** Naruto said making Metallia sad,did he really not care about her after all." _just like everyone else,i'm still all alone and now I always will be."_

Metallia thought about to cry.

"I don't give a shit if he was master Gig,he tried to take you away from me,verdict,he dies." Naruto said cutting Metallia's seal in two with END the only reason that happened was the fact that it weakened from Metallia's shock.

"Now let's kill that thing,I want my Metallia back,not this wimpy husk of her." he said before kicking the door down. "You're right,let's murder this fucker!" Metallia said."That's better." is the only thing Naruto said before walking inside the seal.

 **Niikes seal**

"So you finally showed up me and Niike are going to show you are love." Mani or Aguni said.

"Now suffer Lia." she then said. As are a dark vortex enveloped Naruto when it cleared a Naruto with green glowing markings and red eyes very different from the normal green ones she was used to. "N-naruto?" she shakily asked,Naruto never had that much hate in his eyes when looking at her. He then pulled out END and rushed at her fully intent on killing her the only way Metallia was not bisected was that she brung her tochka cleaver to block the strike."What have you done to him?!" Metallia raged at the fairy. "Well Niike is now Naru,so now we win because we know you won't kill him,but Niike's fine will killing you,bye bye Lia." The reincarnated witch said.

"Naruto please,stop it's me,comon it's me Metallia!" Metallia said blocking Niike's slashes. **It's no use,you have to pull the other me's chakra out of him he will then pass out allowing you to kill Aguni and Niike's true form,screw this i'm taking over."** Metallia's kyuubi said taking over her body then ripping Naruto's demonic chakra out of him,giving Metallia or now kyuubi a huge boost in power,after Naruto passed out Niike's true form appeared being some sort of shadow beast,kyuubi then covered Metallia's body in a cloak of red chakra shaped like a fox,the cloaks ears going over her hair horns that were starting to look like fox ears **(am I the only one who thinks that her horns look like fox ears?)** from constant use of her Kurama's chakra,and gaining one large fox tail coming out of her tailbone.

" _Stay out of this Kurama he made Naruto into,a thing,a puppet to use it's my job to make him suffer."_ Metallia spoke to kyuubi in her mind forcefully taking back control of her body.

"You hear me you pricks,i'm going to rip your fucking spines out and present them to you as pleasure toys for the new asses and womanly parts i'm going to rip open for you,but sadly your ugly fuck of a boyfrend is male i'm going to rip 'IT' off and feed to to him first!" Metallia shouted at the two before kicking Niike right in the face cracking the bone like mask he had on it,then flipping off and stabbing both blades right into his skull,then shouting then blow that would knock the swamp god out." **tailed swamp bomb!"** fox currently on overdrive Metallia shouted holding her open palm after dismissing the BL then a black ball of kyuubi power swamp goo appeared then she slammed it into the small hole left in the bone armor causing a large explosion of dark demonic swamp energy.

After the explosion it seemed that Niike was still conscious sadly for him this pissed Metallia off even more. "SUFFER, **HUNDREEEEDDDDD KNIIIIGHTSSSSSSS**!" she shouted causing 99 clones to appear,all smirking and carrying the tochka cleaver and black lightning,then without warning all 100 Metallia's disappeared in bursted of speed then all of then showed up slashing at Niike the disappearing again,this carried on for about 3 minutes with Niike lying down in pain throughout all of it and Aguni just watching not being able to do anything to help her lover.

 **5 minutes later after Metallia finishing the unspeakable things she would said she would do to Niike**

"How,HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY NIIKE!" Aguni raged turning into some sort of giant shadow beast like mask that looked really creepy and…...ew.

"T-teacher l-let me handle this." The now awake and panting Naruto said.

"WHAT,NO,you're half dead already,I still got the power to do this!" Metallia said getting angry that her lov-urrr student was being this stupid.

"Shut it i'm doing this,and I will be taking my birthday present now." Are hero said before out of the blue kissing the girl that changed his life. "Don't blink." he said after about 10 seconds of kissing his trainer and the love of his life.

He then walked up to the mask that was just say gibberish at the point. " **Demon blast**." Naruto said before releasing all the stored energy in END making him explode with red tinted black energy waves and turning his hair grey. "Annnnnnd **begin**." is all he said before slashing at Aguni then backing up and firing lasers from his sword and continuing the onslaught of slashes then turning the blade into a scythe and splitting Aguni in two all in about 10 seconds.

After the deadly onslaught of slashes had finished and Aguni withered away in black mist,Naruto promptly passed when Metallia finally walked up to him she channeled some of the kyuubi chakra to help stabilise him,she than slung him over her shoulders and picked up END before walking back home.

 **About 6 hours later**

As soon as Naruto woke up Arlecchino who was in the room left." _probably to get teach."_

He was correct by the fact that Metallia came running to him and then what he did not expect was for her to just kiss him as soon as she got to the bedside." _looks like my present had an effect."_

Is what Naruto thought before kissing back with vigor,promptly making Metallia wrap her arms around his neck and thus making him wrap his arm around her waist,then they both fell on the bed and sadly had to separate when lack of air was causing a problem."I love you." is what he said as soon as he got his breath back."but how we both learnt i'm not really a human just a thing made from a seed?" Metallia said sounding depressed about the fact that she was not really a human.

"I don't care and there's the fact you are more human than anybody I know,now shut up and make out with me." Naruto said making Metallia smile and then start to kiss him again,after about 20 seconds they separated again."get some rest we can talk later." she said before leaving and letting Naruto get some more sleep.

 **8 hours later**

"Aaaaa master Naruto it's good to see are are alright sir,would you like some fine swamp jerky it's just delightful master Lia liked it so much she did not kick me when I called her master Lia,yes." is what the cleaning Arlecchino said noticing Naruto was coming down the stairs."yea sure that sounds nice ,where's teach." he said yawning at the end showing he had just woken up.

"She is bathing out back sir,yes." is the answer he got. _Well I could use a shower anyway."_

 **The mud lake/are heros swimming pool**

When Naruto got to the lake he saw Metallia sitting on a rotting wooden plank in the lake tying her now not braided hair up wearing just her top and underwear both being shown normally.

She then saw Naruto there and blushed slightly at the fact she is in just a compromising position in front of her student and now boyfriend **(1)**. After mostly striping an jumping in the lake himself and swimming up to her.

"Hey beautiful." he said with his similar fanged smirk just like hers. "God could you be anymore chessy with you words." Metallia said sounding annoyed that the fact he was using something so cliche.

"I'm kidding,anyway now that the swamp is officially tamed I can now make that mana in it unending." he said sounding smug at the fact. "Ummm how?" Metallia said not really getting it.

"Well now we are free to control the whole of the swamps energy I can now make seals using the nature chakra here and turning it into mana thus giving us all the mana we need for magic." Naruto explained.

"Nice going some day you may even be as good as me." Metallia said putting on an arrogant front but was secretly a little pissed that she did not think of it.

"Plus we should also be able to use this 'sage mode' now that the nature chakra is now passive." he added.

 **15 days later Metallia's birthday**

After a big party and LOTS of chocolate and everyone was very full Metallia started growing.

"Hey,Metallia are you alright,you eat too much again." Naruto said remembering last year when she kinds threw up because she had to much to eat.

"F-fuck,t-this again,Arlecchino get in here,it's pepto-urp-lord peptobis! She said throwing up in the middle of the sentence.

"O dear just like last time hummm on your 15th birthday,yes. Is what Arlecchino said after coming from cleaning.

"What the FUCK is happening!" Naruto said after seeing that Metallia now looked like she was somewhat pregnant.

"Aaaa,master Naruto this is something we like to call Lord Peptobis

it stated like this on master Metallia's last 15th birthday,yes." he said answering Naruto's question.

"Owowowowowo." Metallia said in extreme pain and throwing up some more.

"Well how do we stop it!" he said not wanting his girlfriend to experience anymore pain.

"Sadly there is no cure,we just have to wait,yes." he said uncaringly as normal.

"BULLSHIT." he said." _Kurama give me something,please!"_ he then asked his kyuubi.

" _ **We can only dull the pain other than that just get her some rest."**_ the kyuubi's said.

Naruto then quickly picked up Metallia bridal style and ran her upstairs to their bed.

After some more pain Metallia had passed out on the bed with Naruto stroking her locks of golden hair,it always seemed to calm her for some reason. He then whispered "I love you." she then smiled when he said that,not her curled or arrogant smile a real one it was rare but he loved it,he then left her to sleep on the sofa not before leaving a love filled look to her with his swamp green eyes.

 **2 days later after a lot of pain and throwing up which killed naruto to have to watch**

"Well thank god you're better,I don't like I could have stood there and watched that any longer." is what Naruto said to the revitalised Metallia saying the last part under his breath.

"Uuuuuu that sucked so bad mother fucking lord Peptobis." Metallia said expressing her hate of the orreranse that had become a curse to her.

"Well at least you're better now teach." Naruto said

 **1 year and a bit later day of the graduation,leaf village academy**

"SHUT UP,now today before your team assignments we have been given a gift by the hokage there will be 2 new students coming here and we will see them being retrieved by a few jounin on this chakra screen." the academy instructor Iruka said pointing to the big screen in the room that then flickered to life showing the entrance to the swamp with a crude sign saying 'all uninvited will be murdered,brutally.' the scary thing was is that the word brutally was written in blood.

The now reviled Anbu in the squad then help of a bloody piece of paper and looked it over before walking in

After walking for a bit they found wired walking lamps and some strange plants and most strangely a large house then they saw a 16 year old girl walk out on a flowing broom.

"Well then."

 **Boom done**

(1)Got the idea for this part from here and it's some nice art too sukeart: "drew this in like 3seconds " just look that up

and tell me what you guys think in reviews plz


End file.
